svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Tomten på Töreby
Av Selma Lagerlöf Jag kommer ihåg att jag en gång som barn reste förbi en gammal gård, där man visste att det fanns en tomte. Gården låg mycket ensligt och fult på en flack sjöstrand. Det fanns ingen trädgård omkring det höga vita boningshuset, bara ett par förvuxna träd. Det var det tråkigaste ställe jag någonsin sett. Men det såg nog ut att vara en rik gård. Uthusbyggnaderna var välbyggda och stort tilltagna, och på åkrarna stod säden så frodig att jag kan minnas det än i dag. Det märkvärdigaste var att se den ordning som rådde överallt. Jag minns, att vi körde långsamt förbi gården för att se hur väl dikena var grävda, hur rakt vägarna löpte och hur fast broarna var byggda. Vi lade märke till de nätta målade båtarna som gungade vid stranden, och till en ofantligt lång tvättbrygga som löpte rätt ut i sjön. — Det är väl tomten som vill att de ska skölja sina kläder ute på riktigt djupt vatten och inte i det grunda strandvattnet, sade vi. Det var ingen som tvivlade på att allt var sådant det var där på gården för tomtens skull, eller att folket som bodde där trodde på honom. Det var av skräck för tomten, som det inte fick ligga kvar ett halmstrå eller en sticka på gårdsplanen, som lagården var putsad likt ett förmak och åkrarna var som trädgårdssängar. Den där tomten hade funnits på gården i alla tider, och från alla tider fanns det historier om honom. Här ska jag berätta en, som torde ha tilldragit sig för omkring tvåhundra år sedan. Det var en mörk höstnatt med regn som skvalade ner utför de gråa timmerväggarna, ty på den tiden var herrgården varken brädfodrad eller målad, och med storm, som kom alla kvistarna på den höga vildapeln vid gaveln att piska mot takåsen. Mittunder det värsta ovädret kom en uggla flygande. Hon hade sitt bo uppe bland takstolarna på en av de stora vindarna och brukade flyga in dit genom en liten glugg tätt under takrännan. Men innan hon kunde hitta gluggen tog vinden fatt i henne, pöste upp hennes täta fjäderskrud så att hon såg ut som en rund boll, och kastade henne ett par gånger mot väggen. Då uppgav fågeln alla försök att komma in. I dess ställe satte den sig i vildapeln och skrek hela natten igenom. Inne i byggnaden var det mycket tyst och stilla, men av ljusskenet, som silade ut genom springorna i fönsterluckorna märktes det att husfolket inte hade gått till sängs. En och annan gång hördes stoj och ett högt skratt, strax därpå blev det dödstyst på nytt. Fram emot elvatiden på natten kom gårdens gamla hushållerska, som var fullt klädd och bar sina nycklar vid bältet som kunde hon inte skiljas från dem varken natt eller dag, ut i förstugan. Den tunga dörren var stängd med fyra olika lås, och det dröjde länge innan den gamla kvinnan kunde öppna den. Så snart hon hade fått den på glänt passade vinden på, svängde upp den på vid gavel, kastade en hel regndusch i ansiktet på hushållerskan och snurrade omkring bland trasmattorna i förstugan så att de slingrade som ormar. Den gamla kvinnan stängde till dörren efter sig och vandrade ut i natten. Hon gick mycket fort som jagad av en stor förskräckelse, och mumlade oupphörligt : — Herren bevare oss! Herren bevare oss! Hon lyste för sig med en hornlykta, men hon var så upptagen av att tänka på det som skrämde och ängslade henne att hon inte gjorde sig nytta av skenet, utan trampade ner i vattenpussar som hon väl kunde ha undvikit. Gång på gång vek hon i förvirringen av från den tilltrampade stigen, kom upp i gräsvallen och trasslade in sig i en törnhäck, som slet en flik ur hennes klänning. Allt detta tycktes hon inte märka. Hon fortsatte sin vandring oförtrutet allt under det att hon mumlade sitt : — Herren bevare oss! Herren bevare oss! Äntligen kom hon fram till stallbyggnaden. Hon steg uppför loftstrappan, som liten och smal smög fram utanpå huset, och stannade vid luckan till höloftet. 400px|left Det glimtade ljussken innanför luckan, och när hushållerskan böjde sig framåt kunde hon se in i ett litet rum, vars väggar var behängda med selar, tömmar, sadlar och remtyg. Egentligen var det inte något rum, endast en avbalkning av höloftet. Höet pöste in genom de glesa brädväggarna, och mittpå golvet fanns en stor lucka genom vilken man kunde klättra ner till stallet. På en säng i ett hörn av kammaren satt den gamla gårdskusken. Han lyste för sig med en töresticka och läste i Guds ord. Han satt där, som hade han inte haft ro att lägga sig i det svåra ovädret. I varje ögonblick lyfte han huvudet från boken och lyssnade till storm och regn och uggleskri. Hushållerskan knackade på och kusken kom och öppnade. Han började genast ursäkta sig för att han satt med bart ljus där på loftet. Han tycktes tro, att hon hade gått ut i natten endast för att be honom fara varsamt med elden. —Jag vet nog att det är farligt, sa han, men jag tyckte det behövdes att någon läste ett Guds ord i denna natt. Den gamla kvinnan svarade inte på detta. Hon satte sig ner på en lår som var full av läderbitar och järnskrot. Det var alltjämt en sådan skräck över henne att hon inte var vid sina sinnen, händerna slet i förklädet och läpparna rörde sig i ett ofattbart mummel. Kusken satt och såg på henne, till dess att skräcken som tyngde henne också meddelade sig till honom. Det började darra i hans gamla matta händer och i hans tandlösa käkar. —Har du kommit i möte med Gamle-far? frågade han viskande. Gamlefar, det var tomten. Han gick aldrig under något annat namn där på gården. —Nej, sa hushållerskan, och för Gamle-far skulle jag väl inte heller vara rädd. Han vill oss inget annat än gott. —Du ska inte vara så säker på det, sa kusken. Han är allt en sträng herre, och på sista tiden har det nog hänt en hel mängd saker här på gården som han inte har tyckt om. —Om han vore så sträng som du tror skulle han väl inte låta ryttmästarn fara fram som han gör. Kusken sökte lugna henne : —Du får lov att tänka på att du talar om husbonden. —Jag kan väl inte fördenskull låta bli att se, att han förstör både sig själv och gården, klagade hon. —Det är ryttmästarn som är herre på gården. Vi är bara hans fattiga tjänare, upprepade kusken med viktig röst. Men plötsligen slog stämman över och han frågade med den yttersta ångest : Har han nu hittat på någon ny galenskap? —Jag har stått vid salskammardörren hela kvällen och hört på hur han har spelat bort alla sina pengar, sa hushållerskan, i det hon satt och vaggade fram och åter med kroppen. När det blev slut med pengarna, spelade han bort hästar och kor. När det blev slut med djuren började han spela bort gården. Han sätter ut torp efter torp, skogsmark efter skogsmark, hage efter hage, åker efter åker och förlorar det alltsammans. Kusken reste sig halvt upp från sin plats när han hörde detta, som ville han skynda ner och förhindra all denna ofärd. Men så satte han sig igen i en känsla av vanmakt. —Det är ryttmästarn som är herre, sa han. Han kan göra vad han vill med det som är hans. Men jag kan inte förstå att Gamlefar inte blandar sig i spelet. —Han håller alltid till här i stallet, han vet väl inte vad som händer inne hos oss, sa hushållerskan. Det blev tyst en lång stund på loftet. Äntligen frågade kusken : —Vem är det som spelar med honom i natt? —Det är kapten Duwe, han som vinner, bara han rör vid tärningarna. —Den karln är lika fattig på gods som på hjärtelag, sa kusken eftersinnande. Av honom kan ryttmästarn inte vänta någon barmhärtighet. —Rätt nu äger han hela Töreby, sa hushållerskan. Kusken tog upp bibeln, vände sig åt sidan för att komma i rätt dager och började läsa. —Jag trodde att jag skulle förlora förståndet, medan jag stod och hörde på dem, sa hushållerskan, så hemskt var det. I början var de muntra, och vår husbonde skrattade åt allt vad han spelade bort. Men nu är de tysta, utom när vår ryttmästare har förlorat en ny åker. Då svär han, och den andre skrattar. Den gamla kusken mumlade och läste, men han uttalade inga bibelord över hans darrande läppar kom ingenting annat än detta: —Torp efter torp, skogsmark efter skogsmark, hage efter hage, åker efter åker. —Vad hjälper det att du läser? sa hushållerskan. Om du vore något till karl, skulle du gå dit in och med lock och pock få honom att sluta, innan han har spelat bort hela gården. —Jag har tjänat så länge på det här stället, att jag vet hur lätt det är att få en Silfverbrandt att sluta opp med någe, som han har kommit i gång med. Lika gärna kunde jag försökt väcka opp de döda. —Ja, nog borde detta vara tillräckligt för att väcka hans far och mor opp ur mullen, sa hushållerskan. Kusken slog igen boken. —Det är det värsta med hela saken, att han inte förstår att det inte går an att föra sådant liv på den här gården. Jag minns hur många gånger jag sa till hans salig far : "Ge inte Töreby till herr Henrik", sa jag, "han kan aldrig bli en herre efter Gamle-fars sinne. Ge det till hans bror, som är stadgad och allvarlig, och låt herr Henrik få en gård som inte medför ett sådant ansvar!" —Ja, nu går inte Töreby varken till herr Henrik eller herr August. Nu går det till den där kapten Duwe, tills han spelar bort det till nån annan. Kusken reste sig beslutsamt. Han knäppte tröjan och tog törestickan ur klykan. Det syntes tydligt, att hans mening var att gå och försöka tala med husbonden. Men när han lyfte upp törestickan, kom han att hålla den så, att det föll ljussken över den fyrkantiga öppningen i golvet, genom vilken han plägade klättra ner till stallet. Och nu såg både kusken och hushållerskan, att det stod en tomte på stegen som stack upp genom hålet. Han stod på översta stegpinnen, liten och grå var han och klädd i knäbyxor och grå jacka med silverknappar. Han lyssnade med sådan bestörtning och häpnad, att han såg ut att ha blivit alldeles förstenad. Kusken och hushållerskan vände genast bort blickarna. Ingen av dem gjorde en min, som visade att de hade sett tomten. —Ja, nu tror jag det är bäst, att vi gamla människor går och lägger oss, sa kusken i en ton, som han sökte göra obesvärad. Du vet, att på den här gården behöver man inte sitta oppe om nätterna, också om olycka vore att vänta. Här finns den som vakar. —Ja, du har rätt. Här finns en som vakar, sa hushållerskan undergivet. Utan ett ord vidare lyfte hon upp lyktan från golvet, kröp ut genom luckan och försvann utför loftstrappan. När den gamla kvinnan kom tillbaka in i huset, var det hennes bestämda avsikt att genast gå till sängs, eftersom hon väl visste, att onödigt nattvak var det som tomten minst av allt kunde förlåta. Hon trodde också, att han skulle ställa saken till rätta, då han nu hade hört vad som stod på. Men hon hade knappast hunnit lägga av sig något mer än den tunga nyckelknippan, förrän hon greps av så stark lust att få veta hur det nu stod mellan de spelande, att hon åter smög sig fram till salskammardörren. När hon böjde sig ner och satte ögat till nyckelhålet, såg hon att ryttmästar Silfver brandt och kapten Duwe satt kvar vid spelbordet. Ryttmästaren såg förfärligt trött och matt ut. Hushållerskan tyckte, att han hade blivit alldeles förändrad på den lilla stund, som hon hade varit borta. Han var varken vacker eller ung eller ståtlig numera, utan bleknad och förstörd, med påsar under ögonen, rynkor i pannan och famlande händer. Duwe var röd i ansiktet, och ögonen stod blodsprängda ut ur huvudet, men han dolde all upphetsningen under godlynt prat och ett oupphörligt skratt. Hushållerskan hade inte lyssnat vid sals-kammardörren i två minuter, förrän Silfverbrandt sköt tillbaka stolen och utropa- de : —Nu är det slut, Duwe. Nu har jag inte mer kvar av hela gården än tallholmen här ute i sjön. Den får du låta mig ha kvar, så att det finns något på jorden som jag kan kalla mitt. Duwe skrattade, men han såg inte nöjd ut. —Det är synd att bryta av spelet, sa han. När du har vågat allt det andra, så kan du väl också låta oss raffla om det där stenröset. Silfverbrandt gick fram och tillbaka i rummet. Det syntes nog, att han ännu var besatt av spellusten. Han sörjde inte så mycket över att han hade förlorat allting, som däröver att han inte kunde fortsätta att spela. —Vad sätter du opp emot holmen? frågade han. Duwe betänkte sig ett ögonblick. Hushållerskan förstod, att han sökte finna ut en insats, som med säkerhet skulle förmå Silfverbrandt att fortsätta. —Jag sätter opp din ridhäst, sa Duwe. Silfverbrandt älskade sin ridhäst mer än något annat i världen. Han började svära alldeles förfärligt. Han frågade Duwe om han var den lede själv, eftersom han frestade honom på detta sätt. Hushållerskan märkte, att var gång ryttmästaren under sin vandring kom till en mörk vrå av kammaren, så att Duwe inte såg honom, knöt han händerna i vrede. —Det värsta är, att jag vet att jag kommer att slå ihjäl dig, när jag får se dig rida på min häst och befalla på min gård, sa han till Duwe. —Kan du inte unna en fattig karl att få det en smula sorgfritt på gamla dar? sa Duwe och skrattade. Du är ju ung och stark, du får dig snart både häst och gård på annat håll. Hela tiden som hushållerskan hade stått där, hade hon undrat vad det stod på med den dörren, som från salen ledde ut i förstugan. Gång på gång öppnades den på glänt och slöts igen. Men varje gång Silfverbrandt gick förbi den där dörren, föreföll det som om en liten hand stacks in genom öppningen och vinkade åt honom. Silfverbrandt gick förbi dörren flera gånger utan att märka något, men så blev han stående och stirrade på den. 400px|right —Nå, kommer du nu? frågade Duwe. —Jag är tillbaka om ett ögonblick, sa Silfverbrandt och gick ut i förstugan. Hushållerskan gled tyst som en skugga bort från salskammardörren. En sekund därefter stod hon inne i skafferiet med ansiktet tryckt mot ett litet fönster som vette ut mot förstugan. Där stod Silfverbrandt lutad över tomten. Gamlefar höll en liten lykta i handen, och från den spreds en smula ljus i det mörka rummet. —Vad ger du mig, om jag lagar så att du vinner igen gården? frågade tomten. —Jag ger dig vad du vill, sa Silfverbrandt. Tomten stoppade handen i fickan och tog fram ett par tärningar. —Om jag lånar dig de här tärningarna och du spelar med dem i natt, så tror jag nog att du vinner igen gården, sa han till Silfverbrandt. Silfverbrandt sträckte ut handen. —Ge hit! Ge hit! sa han. — Du får dem bara på det villkoret, att du i morgon spelar med mig om en insats som jag själv bestämmer, sa tomten. Just i detta ögonblick skrek den stackars ugglan högt och hemskt. Silfverbrandt såg upp och lyssnade. Den gamla hushållerskan märkte hur tomtens ögon började gnistra elakt och hat fullt. Hon ville slå in rutan och ropa åt sin herre att akta sig för att ingå något förbund med honom. Men i detsamma såg tomten upp mot henne med en fruktansvärd blick. Hon förblev stilla utan att våga röra ett finger. Men även Silfverbrandt tycktes ha sett något fasansfullt hos tomten. Han drog till- baka handen och stod på väg att bege sig in i salen. Så stannade han. —Jag vet inte varför jag ska tro ont om dig, Gamlefar. Du har ju alltid haft stor omsorg om den här gården, sa han. Du vill mig nog inte något annat än gott. Ge mig då tärningarna! I morgon får det gå hur det vill, bara jag i natt kan göra Duwe lika fattig som han var när han i förrgår steg in i den här farstun. Ögonblicket därefter var Silfverbrandt inne i salen. —Nu sitter jag inte här längre och hör på ugglelåt och storm utan att få spela, utbrast Duwe. Nu går jag och lägger mig. —Ska du inte först vinna av mig den där tallholmen? sa Silfverbrandt, i det han slog sig ner vid spelbordet. Han tog upp den lilla bägaren, i vilken tärningarna låg, och skakade om dem. Sedan spelade han och Duwe i flera timmar, men Silfverbrandt vann i varje omgång. Under tiden avstannade ovädret, ugglan fann vägen in till sitt bo, den gamla hushållerskan måste för trötthets skull gå till sängs, men Silfverbrandt gick inte till vila förrän han hade vunnit tillbaka åker efter åker, hage efter hage, skogsmark efter skogsmark, torp efter torp, så att hela Töre-by åter var hans. Det blev en präktig morgon efter den där ovädersnatten : hög, blå himmel, frisk luft och en speglande, klar sjö. Den gamla hushållerskan blev kallad in till husbonden, medan han ännu låg. När hon öppnade sängkammardörren, tyckte hon, att något, som var litet och grått skymtade förbi henne. Hon såg det bara så mycket att hon hann att rycka till. Så var det borta. Ryttmästar Silfverbrandt låg mycket blek borta i sängen. —Såg hon honom? frågade han. —Nej, sa hushållerskan av gammal vana. Det ansågs, att det inte var tomten angenämt, att man talade om att man hade sett honom. —Det var Gamlefar, sa ryttmästaren. Han gick, just som hon kom. Han har varit här inne och spelat tärning med mig. Hushållerskan stod och stirrade på husbonden. —Gamlefar är inte riktigt nöjd med mig, sa ryttmästaren. Han vill hellre att min bror ska få gården. Och det önskar kanske hon också. Ryttmästaren såg helt besynnerlig ut. Den gamla kvinnan visste inte vad hon skulle svara. —Ja, gamle Duwe fick jag ändå bort från gården, fortfor Silfverbrandt. Jag hade tänkt löna Gamlefar för hjälpen med att låta det bli så här på gården som han vill ha det, men han har ingen rätt tro på mig. Han sätter opp så besynnerliga saker att spela om, den där tomten. Han är värre än Duwe. Hushållerskan började darra och mumla som under natten : —Herren bevare oss! —Nå, stå inte där, människa, och se bekymrad ut, sa Silfverbrandt, utan skynda sig att putsa opp min uniform! Blanka opp bantläret, skura knapparna och ta ur fläckarna! Ridhästen ska också sadlas med den bästa munderingen. Manen ska vara kammad, stigbyglarna ska blänka och läderremmarna ska skina. Hushållerskan såg förvånad på sin herre. Hon gick och kom genast åter med uniformen. På en sådan gård som Töreby fanns ingenting som inte var putsat och fejat, blankat och välskött. Så steg ryttmästar Silfverbrandt upp, iförde sig den blå uniformen, satte den trekantiga hatten till rätta på huvudet, band sabeln vid sidan och drog på sig de långa styva handskarna. Han gick ut på förstubron och sprang upp på sin häst, som väntade sadlad utanför. 400px|left Han red två gånger runtom gården, sedan svängde han av neråt sjön, där den långa tvättbryggan, som skjuter rätt ut från stranden, fanns redan på den tiden. Han såg så präktig och grann ut där han red, att allt husfolket kom ut för att se på honom. Och både kusken och hushållerskan såg, att tomten lutade sig ut genom stalluckan och tittade efter gårdens ägare. När ryttmästaren kom ner till sjöstranden red han ut på bryggan. Han satt stolt och hög i sadeln som en hjälte, och hästen gick med korta dansande steg. När de hade ridit bryggan till ända, uppstod en kort strid mellan ryttare och häst. Hästen ville vända, men ryttmästar Silfverbrandt tvang honom med ridspö och sporrar att gå framåt. Och med ett högt språng kastade sig hästen ut i vattnet. Alla, som stod på gården, gav sig till att springa ner mot sjön. Men när de kom dit var både häst och ryttare försvunna. De hade gått till botten genast utan att komma åter upp till vattenytan. De unga karlarna hoppade i båtar och rodde ut på sjön. Alla talade och sökte ge råd och hjälp, men den gamla hushållerskan höll sig stilla. — Det tjänar ingenting till, sa hon. Det är tomten. Han har spelat bort sitt liv till tomten för den hjälp som han gav honom i natt. Då människorna, bestörta och förfärade, vände tillbaka upp till gården, stod Töreby tomte synlig för alla i stalluckan och viftade segerstolt med sin röda mössa. Ty nu visste han, att det åter skulle bli ordning och stillhet och allvarligt liv på Töreby. Ur "Troll och människor II", Albert Bonniers förlag, Stockholm 1921. Illustrerad av Anna Höglund Kategori: selma Lagerlöf Kategori: Spökhistoria Kategori: Ungdom